Smooch
by whootsies
Summary: "Oookay, okay, you can have 'em back," Craig started to reach for them again, but a grin spread across Rick's face. "If ya' gimme a smooch." Factventure, humanized AU.


It was an absolutely ridiculous habit Rick had gotten himself into. Since they first started dating a couple of months ago, he had been pretty good about keeping the public displays of affection down to the occasional peck on the cheek, or firm but quick hug. Craig was content with this; he didn't want to throw fuel on the fire that was office gossip, and a new relationship always spurred rash assumptions and sometimes out right fabrications. God knew what that blabbermouth Wheatley might spread around if he saw Craig and Rick holding hands, and the barrage of questions from Catherine would be stressful.

Yes, it was much better to keep such matters between the two involved and on the down low.

Until Rick got playful one day while he was on lunch break and decided to snatch Craig's glasses off his face, slipping them on his face and saying, "Jeeeez Pinkie, yer even blinder than ya' were before."

Craig angrily huffed, and made a swipe for the glasses, but Rick took a step back, staying just out of his reach. "Rick!" he hissed. "You've tried on my glasses before, now give them back."

"These are yer new ones though- ah, hell, I looked into the light with these magnifyin' glasses," the taller man all but yanked them off and rubbed his now sore eyes. Craig made another leap for the glasses, but Rick pulled them away just as his fingertips brushed one of the metal arms.

Craig slammed his hand on the table. "_Richard_," he warned in his lowest voice.

"Oookay, okay, you can have 'em back," Craig started to reach for them again, but a grin spread across Rick's face. "If ya' gimme a smooch."

The blond rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, but glanced around the room nervously, despite the fact that there was no one there to begin with. He quickly grabbed Rick's collar and yanked him down, pressing a hasty, brief kiss to his lips.

"Now give them back."

Rick chuckled. "No, no, like ya' mean it."

Craig's hands balled into fists and he tensed all over, giving a loud growl. He threw his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him, _hard_. Teeth scraping his bottom lip, Rick moved to wrap his arms around Craig's waist, but as soon as the glasses were in range, the crafty little blond slyly let his hand slide down Rick's shoulder, down his arm, wrapping his thin fingers around his glasses and slipping them out of his grasp. He pulled away quickly with a huff and placed his glasses back on his face, pushing them up the bridge of his nose slightly.

"These are new glasses, _so help me_ if you scratched them," Rick was all smiles as slightly flushed Craig harumphed and marched himself out of the break room, back to his desk.

That was three days ago. Now Rick had simply taken to catching him with an arm around the waist in the middle of the hallway whenever they passed each other, which was too often, he realized now. Of course if there were others around, he would simply grin and give him a little bump on the arm as they passed, which, admittedly, made the corners of Craig's mouth twitch upwards slightly.

But if they were alone, which was surprisingly often, Rick would actually stop him by hooking an arm around his waist, and give a simple demand: "Gimme a smooch, Peaches."

Craig's hands would fly to his glasses, and he would grumble an, "I'm busy, and so are you."

"The longer ya' fight, the more time it'll take," Rick would tease in a sing-song voice, until Craig narrowed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Today was no different. Craig even stopped when he saw Rick coming, sighing with a shake of his head. Rick laughed as he nearly cornered the blond, wrapping a pair of strong arms around his small waist. Craig groaned and put his hands flat against Rick's chest, trying and failing to push him away with moderate effort.

"Rick, this is-" he struggled for a word. "It's silly."

"Oh, c'mon, I like t'smooch ya' at least once a day, kin I at least have that, hmm?" Rick swayed him gently back and forth.

"One of these days, someone is going to turn that corner and see us, and then suddenly we're the talk of the office," Craig glared up at Rick from behind his oval lenses.

"So, who cares?" Rick shrugged.

The blond pursed his lips, and Rick's brows knitted together. "Y'really want me to stop?"

"...Well-" Craig began, but Rick released him.

"Alright, I'll leave ya' be from now on, Peaches. 'm sorry, I was just teasin'," he mumbled as he started to continue down the hall.

Craig scrambled in front of Rick, cutting him off. "Hold on, let's not be impulsive."

Rick raised an eyebrow.

He gestured with his hands for a moment, frustrated. "You- you know what I mean! Come here," Craig stood on the very tips of his toes and pressed their lips together, his fingers curling around Rick's wrists and guiding them back around his waist. Rick responded, deepening the kiss and running his tongue across Craig's bottom lip; a content noise escaped Craig-

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!"

They bolted apart like two opposing magnets, and stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates at the source of the apology. Wheatley stood at the end of the hall, shuffling awkwardly as his glance shifted between the two. "I didn't- I, uh, I should have- I'll... just be on my way," Wheatley pointed in the direction he just came from, and ran off, nearly tripping and dropping the files he had tucked under his arm.

The couple remained silent for a moment, until Craig groaned, "Great, now _everyone_ knows!"

"Well," Rick shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Now I don't gotta wait 'til the hall's empty to smooch ya', 'cause everyone'll already know 'n such..." He flashed a charming little grin at the blond.

Rick didn't so much as flinch as Craig threw a playful punch at Rick, hitting him square in the chest.

"Shut up, Rick," the blond said as a lopsided little smile tugged at the corners of his lips.


End file.
